


Nameless

by kikiirin



Category: Clannad
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikiirin/pseuds/kikiirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Autumn festival, Misae asks Shima if she may call him by his given name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nameless

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't what I intended, but this was what I got.

“Say, Shima-kun... would it be all right to call you Katsuki-kun from now on?”

The soft glow of the paper lanterns illuminated her face, a hint of blush coloring her cheeks, and she was beautiful. He liked that about her, too, probably more than he had yet to realize. Just as he had liked her yelling at him, worrying about him, putting him in a wrestling hold so close that he could detect the faint scent of fresh soap on her...

But there was something in the way he stared at her—painfully, distantly—that unnerved Misae. She averted her gaze, the rose hue on her face deepening as if she had done something horribly wrong.

“S-Since you've been calling me ‘Misae-san’, I just thought—”

“I'm not Katsuki...”

He spoke quietly in turn, like a young child admitting the truth after being caught in a web of lies. He was a little slow, a little too direct, yet had been struggling the entire evening to find the right words, the right time; instead, it found him.

“What's are you talking about?” Confusion followed, to be expected after a statement like that. "Well then, should I just call you Nanashi-kun[1] instead?” She was trying to lighten the mood, and he knew it was for his sake, for making such a face even though he wanted to smile for her, too.

“Ah, I don't know...”

Even though she was so considerate of him, so optimistic, he could respond only in this way. But it was not as if he disliked his name; on the contrary, it had been a gift from the person dearest to him—his beloved master. A name he had borrowed, but was not meant to keep. Although Saki and Yuki had said that he was still Katsuki Shima to them, he could not forget to fulfill his purpose. His  _promise_.

Reaching into his pockets, his fingers curled around the object that rested there.

“I was just teasing, you know. Cheer up, Shima-kun! Festivals are supposed to be fun, right? Yet you look like you could disappear any second...”

Their time had been brief, but precious nonetheless. Standing face-to-face with her, hand now enclosed around the charm that had been entrusted to him, he stepped forward.

He had to let her know.

“Misae-san… could you tell me your wish?”

[1] 名無 (ななし) translates to “nameless.” It's a Japanese name given to orphans with no name.


End file.
